I Need a Mate
by Car-the-awesome
Summary: Something big is coming, and Derek can't handle it alone. He needs someone, and apparently it's Stiles, but what happens when Stiles get's taken, right before they get to try to make it work? STEREK. Stiles/Derek Slash. Maybe smut. No flame.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles ran around the corner and doubled over, out of breathe. Ever since the alpha's came to town looking for Derek, things were even more dangerous, and it seemed like he was running for his life every other day. This really could not bode well for his health.

He finally managed to get his breathe back, and looked up, only to see a pair of glowing red eyes in the alley way. ___Fuck _he thought to himself. "Hey Mr. alpha. Please don't kill me. I'm just gonna walk away now..."

He heard a deep, rumbling low voice. The voice of the alpha, but there was an undertone to the voice that he thought he knew, but he just couldn't place it. "Stiles Stilinski?" the voice questioned.

"Um... yeah, um... H-how do you know me?

The red faded out of the eyes and they turned a glowing blue. Instantly Stiles felt better, but that feeling of relief he had at recognizing Derek's old wolf eyes went away almost instantly when he heard Derek yell, "Stiles duck!"

Three things flashed through Stiles ADD mind when Derek told him to duck "I wonder what's behind me," "Awwwwwww Derek cares enough to tell me to look out." and "Duck." Knowing Derek, he wouldn't tell him to duck unless he really should, so Stiles followed his last thought and ducked just in time to dodge a giant wolf that landed right in front of him and shifted slowly to a man.

Stiles tried to scramble backwards, but ended up landing on his butt ten feet away from the man. "Hmm, How odd. You seem to express concern for this ___human_." His nose scrunched at the word, as if humans were dirty, unnecessary, inferior creatures. The man started to stalk forward, thoroughly enjoying the fear in Stiles eyes.

"Stay away from him!" Derek roared. "Touched him and ___die!"_

The man finally reached Stiles and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up against a brick wall. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw Derek charg the man, but the man just swatted him away with the hand that wasn't holding him against the brick wall.

The mans eye's glowed red as he shifted to humanoid wolf form. ___How many fucking forms do these things have!? _Stiles wondered. The alpha jerked his head into place, threw his head back, and howled. The sound filled Stiles with pure terror. The alpha was signaling to the others that he had found what they were looking for. He had found Derek.

Stiles didn't have time to ponder how he knew this, because the alpha threw him across the small alley way and his head smashed into a dumpster. He saw stars and reached back to feel his head. He felt a warm, sticky, liquid substance and was horrified to know he was bleeding.

The alpha shifted fully and the giant wolf stalked forward towards Stiles again. Stiles's vision started to blur and he knew he was about to pass out. The last thing he saw before he gave into the blackness was Derek wrapping his arms around the wolf and squeezin. Then, he saw nothing.

Stiles awoke briefly once, and he realized he was in someone's arms. And they were running. Running faster than any human. He was being carried by a werewolf, or at least some other supernatural being.

Stiles finally came back to consciousness in an abandoned building. He sat up and groaned feeling his head. To his surprise, it was bandaged nice and tight. He remembered waking up in someone's arms, running, faster than humanly possible, so he figured the alphas had kidnapped him. But why had they bandaged him? Were they keeping him alive to use as some kind of ransom? But, he wasn't part of the pack. Not in the werewolf sense anyway, so how could he be of value?

What had the alpha said? Something about... how Derek expressed concern for him. Derek. If they had him, they must also have Derek. The way Derek had charged the wolf, there was no way Derek would have gone down without a fight.

One thing was for certain, he had to escape, but how? Stiles glanced around, tying to get an idea of where he was. He was in a small warehouse with large objects stacked neatly in rows, covered by sheets. The objects were cube like in shape, so he figured they were boxes. Stiles stood up but regretted it immediately after the room started spinning.

Stiles fell, but just as he was about to hit the ground, someone caught him. He prepared himself to fight off his captor as best he could, but when he turned around, he realized it was Derek.

"Derek! What the hell! Where the fuck am I! Why the fuck am I here? What's going on? How'd you get away from those wolves?!"

"Stiles."

"I'm gonna die. We're gonna die. Scott's probably dead."

"Stiles."

"Jackson's probably dead, and Lydia, we have to get out of here. We have to save all of them. We have to fight back. We have to-"

"Stiles!" Stiles shrunk back from Derek's roar.

"Gosh sourwolf, someone's pissed. Which is weird considering ___my head is split open!"_

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be pissed if you would let me explain." Derek wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice was still laced with that tone of anger he usually had when he was talking to Stiles. "You are in a warehouse, in the warehouse district, near that club you guys found Jackson at when he was trying to kill Danny. You're here, because I decided to save your life.

What's going on? Well, after the alpha threw you at that dumpster, I managed to knock him out. Then, I picked you up and ran before the other alphas showed up. I ran up to Frisco, ran through rivers, ditches, and other things to get rid of our scent. Then, I looped back to Beacon Hills and came here. I bandaged you up and have kept you here, ___alive, _for about three days. I was worried you weren't getting any better so I was getting ready to take you to the hospital. I went out to get some more gauze to keep your head bandaged, and when I came back, you were falling. So I caught you, then you started having a bitch fit, and didn't let me say anything until I growled at you."

Stiles blushed, thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior. "Oh. Sorry about that... So, why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"Gee Stiles let's see how'd that go. 'ma'am? Can you please admit this young boy.'" Derek made a high pitched female voice, "'Aren't you an ex-convict? Bringing in a blood covered kid?' 'Yes, that's me.' 'What happened to him!? These wounds... they don't look... natural.' 'Well you see, he was attacked by an alpha werewolf while trying to run from the initial fight. There's a pack of these werewolves after me, and he got in the damned way. Like he always does.' Can you see that going well Stiles?"

Stiles looked down, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. "Can you please take me home? I'm feeling a lot better..."

"Stiles." Derek said, his voice softening, worried that he'd insulted the boy. "I'm so-"

"Derek, can you please just take me home. Please?"

Derek sighed, resigned. "Follow me." he turned and walked out of the warehouse. They got to the parking lot and Derek got into the driver side door of his black Camaro. He reached across and opened the passenger door for Stiles.

The drive to Stile's house was awkward and tense the whole way. Stiles was ashamed of the way Derek had said he was always in the way. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was just the stupid human that always needed saving, and always got in the way, making the others risk their lives to preserve his.

When they pulled up Stiles started to get out, but Derek grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean that Stiles. You're not in the way. You actually help us more than you know. You help us so much and we never acknowledge it. So... Thanks."

"Your welcome. Can I go now?" Stiles knew he was being mean, but Derek had hurt him, and it's not like it'd affect Derek anyway. Derek was always stoic and void of any emotion.

Derek sighed. "Yes. Oh, and I told your dad," he paused, "everything. So you don't have to lie to him about your head. I also gave him some stuff that's he's supposed to put on your wrappings every night, and every morning when he changes them. Stiles. I really didn't mean it. You matter. A lot."

For a second Stiles thought he saw some emotion in Derek's eyes, but Derek pulled away and he got out of the car, closing the door behind him and walking up to the front door.

He walked in and found a note on the counter. In his dad's surprisingly very neat handwriting.

___Stiles,_

___If Derek brings you back before I come home from work, I left some money in your room for dinner. Derek says the stuff he put on your wound should keep you from getting hungry for a while, but I know you a lot better than him. Haha. I should be home by 11:30, don't wait up._

___-Dad_

Stiles read the note and huffed. He ___wasn't _hungry. And he was ___always _hungry. How odd. Since it was 10:00 at night and he really wasn't hungry, Stiles decided to go up to bed. He knew he'd just woken up after sleeping for three days, but he was still very tired.

Stiles sleepily trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He debated finding clothes to sleep in, but decided against it. He started to strip down to just his underwear and wife beater and that's when he noticed that he was wearing different clothes. Even different boxers. Derek had changed him. How embarrassing.

He pushed the thought of the tall dark werewolf out of his mind and laid down to sleep. He was so tired he didn't even notice the glowing red eyes watching him through the window...

**And I'm back. If you're back, yes this is the same story, but I will probably change it at around chapter 4. Thanx, much love. Find me on twitter. Los124**

**-Los**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up and for the first time in his life, he was fully awake within seconds. He sat up, glanced at the window, and had a mini heart attack when he thought he saw a dark shape. He opened the window sticking his head out, and realized it was raining. Hard.

He glanced around outside and was relieved to see nothing, until he saw a humanoid shape on the other side of the street. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then it was gone. Even though he knew ___someone _was watching him, he hadn't felt at all threatened by the shape, in fact, he felt almost- comforted... As if it was looking out for him. Protecting him.

He decided it was probably Scott and headed down for breakfast, stopping to pull off his bandages on the way. He felt his head and noticed a long bump along the back, almost like a scar. He pulled his hand away from his head and inspected it for traces of blood, finding none. ___What the Hell?_

Being to hungry to worry about it, Stiles raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding another note from his dad:

___Stiles,_

___So happy to see you're finally home, but with the strange rise in homicides, I was called into work rather early. If your head isn't healed yet, the paste stuff Derek gave me is in the medicine cabinet, top shelf. The gauze is in the first aid kit. If you need anything, I'll have my phone on all day, and Derek said you could reach him at this number. 555-2367. Try not to stress yourself to much, it _is ___Saturday, so just relax and watch cartoons or something. I'll be home by 3._

___Love-_

___Dad._

Stiles read the letter four times, wondering when Derek got a phone. He put the number in his cell phone, but didn't call. He wanted it. Just in case, but he didn't plan on using it. Then, he finally started his breakfast. Normally he would have settled for a nice bowl of cereal in front of the TV, but today was different. He got out all the fixings for an omelet.

Stiles was so busy buzzing around the kitchen, he didn't notice a gentle tap at the door. The gentle tap turned into a loud knock, and then into an all out pounding on the door. Stiles finally noticed, and went to get the door. After peering in the peephole he opened the door to reveal a very frustrated Scott.

"Dude! I've been knocking for like, ten minuets now! Why weren't you answering the door?!"

"Sorry dude, I was making breakfast, didn't hear you... Since when do you knock before coming in? Mi casa es su casa... since, well, forever."

"Yeah, sorry. Ever since the alpha's came to town I've just been a little, antsy... ___and _your door was locked. Since when is your door locked? I almost broke down the door, fangs bared but then I figured your dad might not like missing a front door, and I could smell the eggs and stuff so I figured you were okay. By the way your eggs are burning."

"Shit. Come in, sit down, want an omelet?" Stiles asked, dashing into the kitchen to save his eggs.

Scott followed him shrugging out of his jacket and putting it on the back of a chair slumping into it. "So, Derek told me you were back... How are you feeling?"

"You mean besides being pissed that Derek basically KIDNAPPED me, frustrated because I'm going to have a crap load of homework, and worthless because I can't even protect myself? Other than that I'm just peachy."

Scott grimaced at Stiles's outburst, usually Stiles was ___always _happy, no matter what happened. "You're not worthless bro, you're just human. And don't be mad at Derek, he did basically save your life... Apparently the alphas thought it'd be an easy way to get to Derek, killing you that is. When a wolf shows any attachment to a human, it's an easy target for the rest of us, if we wanted to harm said wolf."

Stiles thought it over for a bit. He came to the conclusion that even though Derek ___had _kidnapped him, technically he hadn't because his dad had apparently been informed. "Well still." Stiles grumbled, discontent that he couldn't be mad at Derek without being a giant douche, "He could have woken me up and just let me deal with it."

"He tried!" Scott yelled, exasperated, "We all did. No one could get you to wake up, I mean, you had little moments of consciousness, but it was like you weren't even there."

"Fine, well do you ___have _to watch my house, I mean, it's kinda creepy."

"What, I don't watch your house."

"Come on Scott, I saw you this morning! Like, twenty minuets ago, watching my window."

"Dude, I've been here for like five, and I wasn't here before. I got to your house and went straight to your door, I wasn't watching anything."

A horrified expression crossed Stile's face, who had been watching his house if it wasn't Scott? Maybe Derek? No, he cared, but not that much. Stiles slowly started to panic, taking short shallow breaths and bending over, trying to get more air in his aching lungs.

Scott get up and rushed over to his friend. He'd witnessed Stiles having panic attacks before, and he knew just what to do. He stood over Stiles and rubbed his back in a circular motion, all the while talking in a soothing voice, the way one might talk to a sleepy baby. He told Stiles about what it was like to be a wolf, to be in beta form, running through the woods. He told Stiles about how it felt to feel the wind in your face, leaves under your feet, and the moon on your skin.

After a little bit, Stiles finally calmed down and began to breathe normally. Scott let him just sit and breathe for a little bit before he asked him any questions, he didn't want another episode.

"Dude, what happened? Who was watching your house?"

"I don't know, I woke up and looked out my window. I thought I saw someone there, so I opened it and looked outside. I saw someone across the street, by the woods, just standing there watching me. I thought it was you because I didn't feel threatened, at all, I felt safe."

"Stiles, it wasn't me. But I'm going to find out who it was." Before Stiles could stopped him, Scott raced outside and morphed into his beta form. His inner wolf hated the outside on days like today.

As he loped outside, he took note of his surroundings. It was a cold October morning, and the leaves hadn't changed color yet. The clouds above his head were big black storm clouds filled with rain. The clouds just couldn't hold the rain anymore. They flew down and splattered all over him and his frustration over the weather quickened his shift.

Scott ran outside and started sniffing around the area Styles had pointed out. He found a sent he recognized easily. A werewolf could pick out the scent of his alpha anywhere. He trotted back to Styles and shifted back.

"Well? Who was stalking me?"

Scott smiled. "Oh, a friend."

Stiles sat in chemistry watching the clock slowly tick to 3 the seconds lasting hours to his poor ADHD brain. The weekend had been uneventful, nothing interesting happening, and to top it off Scott wouldn't tell him who'd been outside his window Saturday, and he was seriously frustrated with the dark haired teen.

The only interesting thing to happen all weekend was when Derek had texted him to tell him to meet him at the Hale house after school on Monday, and Stiles had jumped at the chance of finally be able to do something! The alpha's had attacked ___twice___over the weekend, and the first time Issac had grabbed Stiles and driven him sixty miles out of town; the second time Boyd was the one who took him away.

Stiles felt bad leaving the pack a wolf down, but Derek insisted that he be taken away, that they'd be fine. Stiles also felt bad because he felt like the useless human that always needed to be protected, but Derek wouldn't listen to ___anything _he said, repeating the same line, over and over again, "Stiles, you've got a role to play, a huge one, something that will make the alphas go away, forever." Stiles had no idea what the hell Derek meant, but every time he asked, Derek just told him that he'd find out soon enough.

Finally the bell rang, shocking Stiles out of his thoughts and he shot out of his seat, running for his jeep. He started the jeep and the roar of the engine soothed him. He shifted into first gear and gunned the engine, roaring out of the parking lot and scaring a few of his class mates. He didn't care, he just wanted to get to Derek's as fast as possible.

The ride was short, Stiles having sped the whole way, and the second he screeched to a halt in front of the house he killed the engine and jumped out, running up the porch not bothering to knock. He shot up the stairs and into the living room.

They had rebuilt the whole house from top to bottom, enlisting the help of the whole lacrosse team now that ___both _captains were in the pack. It had taken only a few months, and the house looked great. All the walls were made of plain wood and painted dark colors like black and brown, so if they were attacked, marks wouldn't be as visible. There was hardly any furniture, not really needed seeing as the pack only came to the house once in a while, and Derek was the only one who actually lived there. The kitchen had cupboards, a refrigerator, a stove, a large oaken table, and matching chairs. The laundry room had a washer and dryer, and the bathroom had a sink, a urinal (at Derek's insistence) and a shower. The living room had two couches, three recliners, and even a wide screen TV. There were bedrooms for everyone in the pack, including Stiles, and each was furnished with a bed, a closet, a small TV, and a plaque with the name of the owner on the door. The only other room with furniture was the storage room where they stored equipment for training; things such as knives, brass knuckles, weights, metal bars, boxing gloves, and even a spare sword or two filled the room, all neatly stack, stored and labeled. All these rooms were upstairs because the whole bottom floor was used for training. They constantly had to fix walls, floors, and everything else downstairs.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, impatient to find out what was going on, "where are you?!"

"In here!" The reply came from an oak door labeled ___Derek _and Stiles almost broke down the door in his haste to find him.

Once inside the room, Stiles jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down for a bit before settling and moving to sit on the edge. "Well, what's going on, what's the new info?"

Derek smiled, turning to face the hyperactive teen on his bed. "Well, I think I know how to stop the alpha pack..." he shifted uncomfortably and Stiles fidgeted with his hands, completely curious as to what could make Derek Hale (a super powerful alpha werewolf who'd destroyed a Kenema, enemy werewolves, his own uncle, and many other threats) nervous.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, still completely bewildered, "Is it this thing you keep telling me I have to do? This thing apparently only ___I _can do?"

Derek blushed and looked at his feet, "Well, it's complicated, how much do you know about the alpha pack, exactly?" he asked, meeting Stiles's eyes, sea green eyes holding faint brown.

As Stiles looked into Derek's eyes he felt a surge of... warmth? deep in his belly. He pondered what that meant for about two seconds before he answered Derek's question. "Well, they're a pack of alpha's that are extremely powerful, they're trying to recruit you, and they have a few extra powers."

Derek's face turned surprised, "Extra powers? What extra powers?"

"Well, they can shift into a full wolf, unlike beta's, they can steal memories... or implant them, and they can read each others minds. Nothing that we didn't already know..."

"Oh," Derek got distracted again, "Yeah... Well, I found out a little more about the way they recruit, and the way to avoid it..."

Stiles jumped up excitedly, "What is it?"

Derek blushed again and looked at his feet, completely and utterly unlike him, he glanced at Stiles, then back at his feet, "Well, um, erm this is so embarrassing trying to explain it, and technically I'm not allowed to tell you, but I ___can _give you a hint: Go home a research alpha mating rituals." Stiles opened his mouth, about to ask what he meant but Derek cut him off, "I'm not allowed to say anymore so just go home, and research that. You're a smart kid. I have faith you can figure it out. Now, you probably should go, I have business to attend to."

"Okay..." Stiles slowly walked down the stairs and out the front door, completely lost in thought and for once, totally silent. What did Derek mean by asking him to research mating rituals? What did that have to do with anything and most importantly, what did it have to do with the thing Derek kept saying Stiles could do, the thing that would supposedly stop the alphas and make them disappear.

He started his jeep and the roar helped him collect his thoughts, it was, therapeutic for him, just like research. On the drive home he realized something that was rather obvious, the way to stop the alphas had to do something with mating, maybe Derek had to find a mate, maybe he needed Stiles to find him a girlfriend. He laughed at the idea of Derek Hale dating.

Stiles finally reached his house and walked up to his room, switching on his computer as he sat down and opened the encyclopedia of lycanthropy that he had received for Christmas last year. He turned to the chapter on the alpha's and started to read. He'd read this chapter hundreds of times but this time he focused a little more on the short passage about mating.

******Mating**

___Not much is known about the mating of alpha wolves._

___All that is known is that if an alpha does not find a mate_

___before his first year as an alpha ends, he'll lose not only his powers_

___but also his life._

___Ever alpha needs an alpha female_

___as a pack cannot function without one._

___Most alpha males mate with a human,_

___who is then claimed by an act of the deepest intimacy_

Mating

___After the act of mating is complete, the human, will become wolf._

___The alpha will also develop the ability to phase completely_

___and his pack will become telepathically linked._

___There will be signs to tell when a wolf has found his mate_

___The alpha will change in personality almost completely_

___when around the object of his affection._

___He'll also become extremely protective of the human._

___The human will have been involved_

___in the pack on earlier circumstances,_

___but the alpha will not have allowed him/her to_

___involved in the affairs of the pack as much as before._

___One last thing that all must know,_

___The human half of the alpha may be able to,_

___but His wolf will not be able to distinguish_

___between male and female when finding the perfect mate._

___Both human and wolf must be in perfect agreement_

___when finding their mate._

___However, if they're not, it will drive the alpha insane._

Stiles closed the book and powered off his computer, he knew all he needed to know. There was ___no way _Derek could be serious. No. Possible. Way. If the passage meant what he thought it meant, Derek was- Derek wanted- Stiles couldn't-

Stiles decided he needed answers and ran down the stairs, heading towards the Hale house for the second time that day. He shot up the stairs and barged into Derek's room only to find that Derek wasn't there. Where could he be? He decided that he couldn't be far and started angrily yelling, "Derek! Where the hell are you!? Get your wolf ass in here this inst-"

"Stiles, calm down, I'm right here," Derek said coming out of his small walk-in closet, "Did you figure it out?"

"You bet your ass I did, and if it's what I think it is there is no way in hell, I mean, why the hell couldn't you just tell me?"

"It was something you had to figure out on your own. I couldn't tell you, not without influencing your decision. You had to come to it by yourself."

"Well I did, I have a couple questions though..."

"Like what?" Derek sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling Stiles to sit with him.

Stiles grimaced, he didn't really feel like sitting, but he felt awkward standing so he decided to sit. He huffed a bit, glanced at Derek, then away. He was nervous, and he had no idea how to bring up the topic.

Finally he decided to just do it, to just talk. "Derek, I-I don't know if I can do this."

Derek placed his hand over Stiles's, and Stiles's heart rate picked up making him blush. Derek decided to capitalize on Stiles's moment of weakness and lifted his other hand to cup Stiles's cheek. "Stiles, don't tell me you don't feel this, I can ___hear _your heart rate get faster, every time I touch you, every time we're close."

Stiles opened his mouth again to speak, but Derek wasn't done. He swooped in and crashed his lips against Stiles's, passionate lips colliding with surprised ones. Comparing the feelings that shot through Stiles to fireworks would be like comparing the sun to a match.

He fought it at first, convinced what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He felt as if he'd been starving his whole life, and Derek's lips were the food he so desperately needed. He ran his arms up Derek's sides and moved them to rest around his neck, never breaking the contact of their lips. At the same time, Derek placed his hands on his waist, lifting him up so that Stiles was on his lap, his legs wrapped around his waist and resting behind him on the bed.

They were chest to chest, lip to lip, wolf to human, and Stiles decided it wouldn't be so bad to be Derek's alpha female, but he'd have to do something about that title. Derek lifted his hands to Stiles face, caressing the soft skin before he pulled away causing Stiles to make a small whine of annoyance which in turn made Derek smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Don't tell me after ___that, _you aren't sure about us." Derek said, fighting to control his laughter.

Stiles grimaced, now that he was free from the haze of pleasure that clouded his mind during the kiss, he was able to think. He slowly untangled himself from Derek, and would have fallen to the floor if Derek hadn't caught him and laid him on the bed. He had just kissed ___Derek Hale_. Derek. Fucking. Hale.

He closed his eyes and slapped his hand to his head, grimacing again. He wasn't sure about anything, who he was, what he was worth, he wasn't even sure about his feelings anymore, something he was ___always _sure about. "Derek, it's not that I'm not 'sure' about us,'" he said, making air quotes around the word ___sure. _"It's just that I've never been with a man before, and this is all new to me. Plus, what does our being together have to do with getting rid of the alpha's?"

"Well, that's the new information I was telling you about, an alpha must join the alpha pack before his first year as an alpha is over, or he'll die. The only way to get around that, is mating. If I were to... ___mate _with someone, then the alpha's would be forced to leave me, and my pack, alone. My ___wolf _already had someone in mind, since the very minute I became alpha. It was just waiting for ___me _to clue in."

"So, if we, ___mated_," Stiles asked, crinkling his nose at the word, "They'd go away?"

"Yes, but it's not something I wanted to force you into, you see, wolves mate for a life time, they don't date. Once we start, there's no going back, we'd be together forever. Do you think you can handle that? Because if you don't, we'll just find another way to deal with them, I'll kill them all if I have to. I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to."

Stiles sat up and placed a finger to Derek's lips. "Derek, I'm not sure if I'm ready. I-I need some time to think. But, is there a way to ___try _without the whole 'for life' thing?"

"Well, we could date. Purely, without mating or... doing- you know- i___t, _and if you decide it's worth it, then maybe we could take the next step. But we haven't got much time. My year is up in less than a month."

Stiles laid down, pulling Derek on top of him, "Then we'd better get started." he sighed, "I can't believe I have a... boyfriend." Stiles said, tasting the word on his lips and realizing he like it. It felt right, Derek ___was _his boyfriend. "Scott's gonna love this." He laughed and Derek moved so they were laying next to each other, Stiles cuddled into Derek's chest, Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles.

**He pulled the blankets up around them, kissed the top of Stiles head, and closed his eyes. Both he and his wolf completely content... For now.**

******Feel free to follow me on twitter for updates on when I will be uploading, and maybe even some say in which way the story goes. Los124**

******-Los**


End file.
